


Happy New Year, Starlight

by tayscript2701



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Allura's alive because she deserves it, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, for now enjoy this and get the feels with Adam and Shiro reuniting!, happy new years, i'll attempt to get my life together and post a pretty long Prince Adam fic for y'all, this is after my other fic which i might scrap and redo, thought I'd share a soft piece to start off this year, white paladin adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayscript2701/pseuds/tayscript2701
Summary: After celebrating their first New Year after the battle with Honerva, the Paladins and Garrison crew are shocked to find two lost souls back on earth.





	Happy New Year, Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR GAYMERS!!!! I am, in fact, alive and well! I know I haven't posted the next chapter to my fic and that is because I not only got caught up in school but also season 8 ruined me. Vee el dee thought they destroyed me but they were wrong! I will keep writing Adashi and I'll write some Klance stuff this year! No matter what season 8 tried to make us believe, I'll keep believing in Adam, Shiro, and Allura. I might actually write a small domestic fic of Ryan and Hunk in February but we will never know! I hope you guys had an awesome holiday, enjoy the fic!

“3!” He looked to the sky with his champagne in hand, and smiled.

“2!” The voices around him were filled with excitement and joy.

“...1” His was last as everyone else yelled “Happy New Year!!!”

He saw Keith and Lance slam their lips together clumsily with smiles across their faces as their drinks threatened to fall, he saw Pidge and Matt launch off a massive firework as the Garrison fired off even bigger fireworks into the air. He saw Hunk kiss Ryan Kinkade and out of the corner of his eye he saw several pairs hug and kiss around him. he was happy, yes, but as Takashi Shirogane stood there amongst the chaos, he knocked back his bubbly drink, and let his robotic hand fall limply at his side.

“Happy New Year, Adam.”

Little did he know, that on a lost planet in a hidden quadrant, there was a man sitting on the head of the White Lion, looking up at the stars. Drinking a swig out of his flask he smiled and let the winds gently flow through his hair as his team slept below. He pulled out the ring that was secured on a chain and slipped his index finger through it. The group was finally able to go to earth after weeks of running, Adam Winters knew that he had what it took to get the group to earth. The wormhole test had worked with White and there had been no arguments to leaving as soon as everyone woke up. Adam was ready to go home, and Allura, Adam looked down and saw her curled up next to Maia, the brunet knew that she wanted to see her family again, the Paladins missed her and thought she was dead, it really would be a New Year’s miracle. He tore his gaze away and looked at all of the colorful nebulas passing by, he lifted his flask with his prosthetic in a salute to the stars.

“Happy New Year, Takashi.”

* * *

 

It’s New Year’s Day morning and Shiro is woken up by the sound of someone knocking frantically at his door. Jolting up from his sleeping spot on the couch, Shiro grabbed his head as a pounding headache took over, “Ugh… Yes?” Shiro got up tentatively as he saw the splayed bodies on the floor of his apartment; Lance and Keith were snuggled together on the loveseat, Ryan and Hunk as well as the other MFE’s were curled up at the front of the TV, Matt and Pidge were an inch from kicking each other in the face on the floor, Romelle was cuddling with Shiro’s robotic arm, and Veronica and Acxa were snuggled up under a thick blanket at the end of the couch.

A wild New Years, obviously.

“Sir! There was a transmission that came through early this morning! I know you have the day off, but you might want to see this.” The voice was of Lieutenant Morales, Shiro opened his door and saw as Morales looked kind of shocked, but quickly recovered.

“What type of transmission are we talking about?” Shiro quickly fixed his hair and made sure he had clothes on before stepping out into the hall with Morales. Shiro wanted to go back to bed as soon as possible, the sun was barely rising past the horizon and the silver head was not in the mood to have some Space Pirates think about attacking earth.

Morales let out a quick breath before walking in the direction of the command room, “It was a message saying, ‘We’re coming home.’ Commander Iverson is not sure whether or not to believe the voice that came through, but he wanted you to hear it to confirm it.” Shiro felt uncertainty run through his veins quickly as the doors to the room opened and revealed Iverson standing diligently next to Curtis, Shiro and Curtis tried to make things work while on the IGF-Atlas, but things were too stressful for both men so they cut it off.

“Admiral Shirogane, I’m glad you were able to join us on your day off.” Iverson and Curtis gave a quick salute before focusing back on the screen.

“Well, might as well hear this, “important transmission” if I needed to be called in to confirm an identity to a voice. Go ahead and play it.” Curtis and Iverson shared a worried look before Curtis clicked the play button on the screen.

It started off with slight static, and then a voice came through, the voice made Shiro’s blood run cold, he couldn’t feel his legs as the familiar sound of a British accented female came through, _“This is Princess Allura hailing to planet earth. I’m here with the crew of the rebel ship named the Castia. We’re aboard the White Lion and almost past Jupiter, if you get this message, please know, we’re coming home.”_ When the message ended Shiro had tears rolling down his face, he shakily brought his left hand to his mouth in disbelief.

“That’s her, I know for a fact that that’s her.” He let out that answer in a shaky voice and was stopped in his motion to look up as the ground shook beneath them, “That should be them, I’ll go wake up the paladins, you guys, go to that lion!” Shiro ran down the halls in quick sprints until he came to his door, he quickly swiped his card and slammed the door open, “WAKE UP YA LAZY BUMS! WE HAVE VISITORS!”

Some people woke up instantly at the loud boom of his voice, others groaned and simply turned over to block him out, Shiro didn’t want to wait for any of them and quickly grabbed his hand from Romelle as he sprinted out of the room. It had been a year since Allura’s death and things were finally getting back to ‘normal’, Lance was finally back to being his old self and Keith was owning up to how he truly felt about Lance. Shiro skidded to a stop at the open docks of the hangar, he sprinted to the mighty lion that sat at the front of the hangar and saw a girl with short, white hair walk out of the mouth of the lion, holding the hand of a dark skinned redhead, both clad in comfortable fighting clothes. Shiro stopped as the two came into view, the girl with curly white hair stopped and her hands came to her mouth in shock, Shiro let a bright smile overtake his face as Allura’s features came into view in the sunlight. She sprinted out of the mouth, the two ran at each other and embraced in a hug, “I’m so glad that it’s you!” Allura was crying and sobbing into Shiro’s ear and shoulder, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, in that moment he felt like a father reunited with his own daughter.

The fast footfalls behind him slowed as the shock settled in, Shiro let Allura go and smiled at her warmly, she turned and more tears flowed down her tanned cheeks, “Hey guys!”

“ALLURA!!!” Team Voltron all had tears in their eyes as they gathered into a group hug, it was a pile of tears and “How the hell are you alive?” “what happened to your hair!” Allura had the brightest smile on her face as she was embraced by the paladins, Shiro watched with a soft smile but was pulled from the touching scene by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“There’s someone you need to see,” It was the redhead from before, “Oh, and my name’s Maia,” Maia extended her hand in greetings, “I’m kind of Allura’s girlfriend but it’s not totally official….” Shiro shook Maia’s hand and took a quick look as Romelle and Coran embraced Allura with tears running down their faces.

Shiro turned back to her, “It’s nice to meet you Maia, it’ll be awhile before you get Allura back.” Maia shrugged and simply smiled at all of the hugs Allura was receiving.

“She’s needed it for quite some time.” Maia pointed her thumb to a person in Paladin armor off to the side, “That’s the person you need to see, let’s just say that your reunion was delayed for a long ass time because of all the shit that happened in space.” She patted him on the back and walked past him to introduce herself to the rest of the people behind him. Shiro took one last glance at the Castia crew and Voltron team finally meeting, and walked to the man in Paladin armor, who was talking to Iverson. Iverson gently pointed behind the man to Shiro, who stopped from his walking to take in the sight of the paladin; his hair went to his shoulders and was a light brown shade with streaks of white running through it, the skin on his face was light brown toned and scarred across one cheek, and it had markings all over it (even altean ones on his cheekbones), but what stopped Shiro’s heart and his breath, was the pools of golden brown that he hadn’t seen in almost eight years. The eyes that he had dreamt of on his worst nights and on the days he wanted to have a break from everything and get lost in them.

“A..Adam?” Shiro could barely see as tears blurred his vision, his feet moved before he could think, and soon enough the two men collided in a tight embrace, the armor got in the way of making themselves as close as possible. Shiro tucked his face into Adam’s neck, hair, and pressed his cheek to Adam’s in frantic movements, he took in the soft scent of Adam’s shampoo and cologne and knew that it was him. Adam tightened his arms around Shiro’s neck and let himself cry into the black tank top Shiro was in, he tucked his face into Shiro’s neck and placed a soft kiss on the skin there.

The two let themselves drink in each other’s presence before pulling back. Adam and Shiro could see into each other’s eyes evenly and Adam pressed his forehead to Shiro’s, “I’m home, Takashi.” Shiro broke the contact and stared into Adam’s eyes before cupping Adam’s cheek with his left hand, stroking the skin gently as Adam melted into the touch. He looked into those light brown eyes and knew that he was finally going to have his life back. The universe attempted to keep the two of them apart and although Shiro had a million and one questions running through his head, all he thought about were those tan skinned lips on his pale ones.

He kissed Adam softly and Adam kissed back with the same amount of softness. The kiss may have been soft but the amount of passion and loss overtook both of them as the kiss deepened. Their tears mingled as they embraced each other more, Adam tangled his fingers into the hair at Shiro’s nape and Shiro laced his left hand into Adam’s hair. They stood there, kissing like it was the end of the universe when it was only just the beginning. When they finally pulled back, Adam smiled at Shiro and Shiro smiled right back.

“I guess the stars did lead us back to one another.” Adam’s voice was like melted chocolate on Shiro’s ears.

“I guess they did. Happy New Year, Adam.” Shiro planted a kiss on Adam’s forehead and kept it there as Adam chuckled in response.

“Happy New Year, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the scenes:  
> Adam: Do I want to know what happened to your hair and arm or is that something for later?  
> Shiro, arm wrapped around Adam's waist: Definitely something for later since you also have some things that should be talked about "mister long haired rebel paladin".  
> Adam: Fair point.  
> Shiro: I missed you Adam.  
> Adam, kissing Shiro on the cheek:I missed you too Takashi. 
> 
> Yell at me on social media! Twitter: tayscript2701  
> Tumblr: tayscript-2701


End file.
